


Corona

by Liviapenn



Category: DC Animated Universe, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Chromatic Character, Episode: s02e13-14 Eclipsed, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-01
Updated: 2004-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviapenn/pseuds/Liviapenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How *did* Wally convince John to hang out in his van at the end of "Eclipsed?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corona

His costume's fixed up, his bumps and bruises are all gone-- Flash is absolutely _fine_. Okay, he got a little woozy at the end of that press conference. But that was all the standing _still_. It gets to him, it's just not natural. But try telling that to GL. "All right, I get it! Downtime. But, hey. No reason that has to be _here_, right?"

GL is standing by his bed like a sentinel. "Flash--"

Flash stares up at him. "I bet I'd totally recuperate faster someplace, you know, like the Wild Thing, awww, c'mon, GL." He punches GL's hip. "Play hooky with me."

"I think you should stay right--"

"GL." Flash makes serious-face. "I'm fine. I saved the world. Come hang out with me in the wagon."

"No."

"I have snacks."

"No."

"I have movies."

"No."

"I have Corona--"

"I just--"

"Okay." Wally lets it go. Stares out at the stars for a while. Frowns and rubs his thigh. "You know, my leg does kinda hurt... but I guess that's the price you pay for saving the world."

John stands there, impassive, but it's the same kind of impassive look he'd have if you were sticking bamboo splinters under his fingernails. "Maybe we could watch some tv at my house."

"No..." Flash sighs, looking away again. "We might as well stay here."

He sneaks a glance at GL, who's pressing his lips together in consideration. It's pure agonizing torture to hold in his "All right!" until John finally, finally says "Okay. Maybe we could--"

"All right!" He hops out of bed and punches GL in the shoulder. "Just let me run get a few things out of the kitchen and I'll meet you at docking bay three--"

"But your leg--"

"Oh, right." He catches himself on the table. Leans his weight on his right leg, then catches GL's narrowed eyes and leans his weight on his left. "I mean. Ow."

GL glares at him. Puts out a hand and shoves him, lightly, right in the middle of the Flash emblem. "You go sit yourself down in the Javelin, hotshot. _I'll_ get the snacks."


End file.
